


The Magic of Being Magical

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Fall Out Boy, I Don't Know How But They Found Me, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, Dark, Demihumans, Demon, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Kissing, Love, Lust, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Mermen, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches, angel - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: Sometimes, drowning is impossible.|||In a world of skeptics and believers of only the normal, day-to-day things, people like them are not allowed to mingle within the normal society.Welcome to the world of the Myths.





	1. Introduction.

In a place filled with average, mortal humans, there are some people that are born... 'special', as they like to call it. These people live extraordinary lives, filled with, magic, powers, and also some not so good things as well, like having to hide all of these amazing things from everyone else. The mortals like to do experiments on people like them because, everybody wants to have powers that amazing.

  
Some are mystical Warlocks, Witches and Wizards with powers beyond what any mortal could ever understand.  
Others are creatures unknown to mortals like, Mermaids, Mermen, ghosts, angels, demons and even vegan vampires that only eat fake blood and sometimes even just the simple color red.

  
There are also some special mortals with powers, who are usually, mer/humans and psychics.  
And this is the story of the enchanted lives of these oh-so lucky individuals.


	2. Falling (In Love)

##  **Pete**

Tired.

I’m so goddamn tired that even sleep didn’t cure the way I swooned at the temptress that was her. She, sleep, was just not enough for my tired soul any longer.

My eyes droop the closer to the edge of the cliff that I get. It was a well known place in town. It was ‘Dead-Man’s Drop-Off’ to most, “Lover’s Ledge’ to others. All depends on what experience had brought you or somebody you know to this very spot. 

Lovers would meet here and it was like their secret hide-away. Others would die here, whether accidental or purposeful, all perished. Either they would hit the jagged rocks below or hit the water and die on impact, or drown. Nobody has ever survived the fall.

I was deathly afraid of both heights and the ocean but today I would conquer them both and die free of fear.

I suck in a deep, heavy breath, my lungs filled to the point of bursting as I reached the edge. I look down and sway slightly as the sight. It was nearly a sixty foot drop.

“I never really lived.” And I pushed my legs forward.

“No! Don’t!” A voice calls out and something catches my wrist. I gasp.

They were coming down with me, his hand gripping my arm, desperate to do anything to save me. It was already too late and we were both plummeting towards the water below.

##  **Patrick**

The stranger hit the water first, the water opening a hole that I fell right into and it swallowed me. The stranger unconscious and sinking fast.

I come to life when I splash into the water, gasping as better air fills my lungs. My legs merge and bubbles wrap around my body and soon I have a long, heavy fin where legs normally are. My skin is blotchy with patches of slimy scales, my fingers half-webbed and gills on my neck.

With the flick of my tail, I’m rocketed through the water and scoop the man into my arms, hurrying to the surface. I press my mouth to his and force air into his deflating lungs that were now filled with water. I can feel a pulse of life shoot through him just as we hit the surface and he bolts up coughing up water after sucking in a heavy breath. The boy locks eyes with me for a brief moment before losing consciousness yet again.

I drag him along to the shore, laying him out on the sand as best I could without getting stuck. I then proceed to hide myself beneath the old, wooden dock nearby. I couldn't just leave now. I need to know I truly did save him.

##  **Pete**

I sit up and I'm in the sand. How? I should be dead?

How the hell am I alive?

My head is reeling, pounding like never before. 

My fingers touch my mouth, lips tingling vibrantly and I felt so  _ alive _ , more alive than when I jumped. It was wild.

I run my fingers through my hair which dangled loosely in front of my eyes.

_ Could I be dead? _ I wonder.

If so, I'm surly in hell. 

Fuck the ocean. 

My whole life the ocean has terrified me, water in general really. Showers were the only exception. Baths are a different story altogether.

I think it's the idea of anything being under the pool of water and also the temptation of holding my head under until I was no more. Since I was a child I had always had this temptation.

Mother says it was the water goddess calling to me and that I was to never answer her call.

I unsteadily get to my feet, wobbling as I tried to stumble away from the water, staggering momentarily before collapsing to my hands and knees in the sand, my head hung and black locks hanging down, blocking my face.

I pant as I try to prepare my body to stand again. A gasp catches my attention and I fall to the ground onto my side, “Hello?” I call out as best as my dampened lungs can manage.

That guy.

The one who went after me.

What happened to him?

Oh god.

I hear the water splash near the dock, “Who's there?!” I demand this time.

I still get nothing and I believe that I'm losing it. I feel sick to my stomach, as though I could vomit and I can't see straight. I feel all around  _ weird _ . 

Was I dying?

“Please…” I beg, “Say something so I know I'm not going crazy.” I attempt one last time.

“H-... Hi…” I hear a small squeak from where I had previously seen the splash. I was too disoriented to tell exactly where this person was, my head spinning was making this so much harder. I still let out a relieved sigh hearing the voice nonetheless.

“Who are you?” It comes out weak, “And  _ where _ are you?” I am now starting to believe this is a dream from how messy it was.

“I'm Patrick.” The voice is louder this time, “And, uh, that's not important. Are you alright? Do you need help? Oh, what's your name?” The person spits a million questions at me. I'm fried and have to think hard to answer them.

“I don't know… I don't know what's wrong with me.” I shake my damp hair, “I'm Pete.”

“Oh, nice name. I've got to go but, do you need anything?” The voice is gentle.

“I don't know. I think I'm dying.” I answer and get nothing in reply. 

I don't like this. I don't know what's happening and right now, for some reason, I wish I never jumped.

##  **Patrick**

I lay out on the warm sand under the hot summer sun. It was only May and it was already blistering. 

I let the rays of the ball of fire above me heat my scales. Easily, I could dry myself off but I just wanted to lay here.

My head was stuck on that boy with the brown eyes from earlier. My lips tingling, stinging, but in a good way. I brush my fingers to them,  from my lips to my fingertips, energy transfers in a surge, sending electricity through my veins, traveling my body.

I pull my hand back, shaking slightly. This wasn't possible.

My heart was pounding from that feeling and my breathing picked up. His eyes, the feeling of his soft but slightly dry lips. 

Dear god, have mercy. 

Abruptly, my tail is split into two, tiny legs. I cock my lips to the side, my tail was so long and gracious but then I have stubs for legs. 

What a rip off.

I stay there in the warm and slightly damp sand for a few moments, looking over my nude body, flushed under the harsh sun.

Eventually, I get up and find the clothes I stashed behind a rock. I started doing this after having to run home, bare assed, at noon, all the while, praying nobody saw me. This happened on more than one occasion may I add.

My fingers pull through my still damp hair that was knotted badly, the salt water was awful for it, especially since I'd grown it out over the winter and haven't cut it, nor do I plan on it. My hair was always the last thing to dry.

The one thing I never got was that if I got even the smallest drop of water on me then, bye-bye legs, but my hair being damp was fine. I had stopped questioning it at this point.

After a bit I decided to head home, the sun was setting. I trudge up the beach and pull myself up onto the dock, my eyes locking on a dark mass, slumped in the sand.

I jump from the wooden structure and dash through the sand. The closer I get, the clearer it becomes that this is that kid that I saved, Pete. 

Was he dead?

Did I not save him?

I can't help but to wonder all the terrible possibilities as I drop to my knees in the sand next to him. I curl my fingers around his arms and pull him into my lap, his head falling back, his hair brushing the sand.

I notice his open mouth and shiver. Shaking him from my thoughts, I push my fingers to his neck. My racing heart calms as I feel his pulse softly drumming on my fingers.

“Pete?” I try, pushing at his shoulder gently. Nothing. I try again, “Hey, Pete. You okay?” Not even the slightest movement.

I huff and purse my lips. He was horribly attractive, I notice.

This guy was definitely not awaking anytime soon and I couldn't just leave him here.

I slide him off of me, into the sand again and stand. I grasp his arms and pull him to a seated position before awkwardly throwing him over my shoulder. He was so heavy.

I hauled back to my car and placed him in the passenger seat, buckling him in as well. 

Tiredly, I made my way back to my home, nobody should be home until late this evening.

It was a short drive, only about fifteen minutes before I pulled into my driveway. I then shut the car off and proceeded to lug the heavy stranger upstairs to my room, after struggling with the locks on the door, of course.

I gently lay him on my bed, his clothing is damp still and he’s drenched in sand but I could just change my sheets after. 

I feel bad leaving him in those wet clothes but I also didn’t want to change him because that’s a bit creepy. I mean, he was in a stranger’s bed already, that was weird enough.

I probably should’ve just had the police deal with this, but, if he remembered anything about me being a merman then I was fucked.

I didn’t quite know what I was going to do with him once he awoke, he probably was going to freak out but, what could I do?

A sigh escapes my parted lips and I toss a blanket over him, hopefully that would be enough to warm him. Now that he was all set, I needed something to do other than just stare at the walls.

I decide on a video game I’d been struggling through, Infamous: Second Light and I zoned out.


	3. Warlocks and Angels

My wand shakes in my palm as I told is firmly, pointing it at the spoon pinned to the wall athwart from me in my small apartment. I narrow my eyes and my arm stiffens as I take in a deep breath, magic tingling in my veins as I let it slowly flow down to the tips of my fingers. Raw energy. It was something so amazing and every Warlock’s magic had a different feeling, a different taste and scent. 

I swallow, it's thick and I taste a slight twinge of magic as it rolls down my throat. My magic liked to pour from me like an open tap at times.

I breathe out and a puff of smoke tumbles out. That's was common, I was a born Fire-Warlock and this was just something that happened.

I release the magic as I call out a Latin spell that I had been practicing, “ _ Et Virginibus, et pulchritudo! _ ” The words come out flawlessly as the surge of electric energy burst from the end of my old wooden wand. 

It would've worked if my aim wasn't terrible, sending it flying out of my apartment window and into the dying light of the city.

“This is the fifth time this week.” I groan defeated lay as my companion (my cat), Gruff, hops up onto my shoulder from the kitchen’s room divider window, “Don’t worry, it was just  _ ‘and virgins and beauty’ _ , it would just make whatever it hit be more beautiful and lustful.” I shrug at Gruff, scratching at the back of the animal’s ear. He lets out a  _ ‘meow’  _ in reply, alongside a few long purrs as the creature rubbed his tiny head against my hand, “I have to go shopping, wanna come, Bud?” I ask my small friend. 

Gruff hops atop my head, meowing at me again.

The two of us made our way down the almost empty city street, keeping a close eye out for the newly enchanted item. I walk with my head hung low, having forgotten my very important, sky-blue contacts that cover my chameleon-like eyes, changing color constantly. They threaten to expose me for who I truly was.

My lack of paying attention causes me to slam directly into somebody else who seemed to be also focused on other things. My head snaps up and my eyes meet the brightest blue ones I’d ever seen before.  He was staring into their soul almost, “Oh, god, I'm so-” I freeze. 

I was peering into the most pure of eyes I'd seen in a  _ long _ while, they hid no lies nor sin. 

The being stood before me, a forbidden friend, an angel. The mortal enemy of any Warlock was God him or herself. It changed often. And stood not even a foot in front of me was one of deity's minions, “Angel.” I sneer, glaring darkly into my foe’s eyes

.

“Warlock.” His voice deep and taunting, a grin on his face, “You should be locked away in Hell to burn for eternity, you pathetic hellion. You could never be as good as us, I mean, at least I can control my powers,” His eyes are sinister, “Unlike a worthless waste of magic like you.” His slow voice mocks me and I could rip his throat out. Fire burned in my veins as electricity snapped at the tips of my fingers, I could tell my eyes had gone red within me as my powers began boiling over like an unwatched pot on the stove. It begged me to let it free, my fists clenched at my sides, “Awe, is the Warlock upset?” Teased the archangel, causing me to snap and with the quickness of lightning, I had the Cherub by the collar of his frail arm and let loose.

I shoot sharp, agonizing volts of power into him and I could see it run through him, his veins glowing, a gasp escapes the Seraph’s pink lips as his knees buckled, sending him to the ground on his knees, his blue eyes shocked and wide, thunder rumbling in them as they glow from the power coursing throughout him.

He looks up at me, tears involuntarily dripping down his face. I drop him, my magic seized suddenly, the man was panting as he looked down at the permanently stained handprint, black marked on his arm. His body was now etched with my artwork, blue electric scars that radiate from the mark on his arm. The distressed angel watched me closely, a fire ablaze within me and it surly shown through my rare eyes.

“Don’t fuck with a Warlock, Sprite.” Hisses I, glaring down at him with murder written on my face.

The angel spits at me, “You will pay, Witch.  _ You will pay. _ ” And he vanished without a trace.

“Goddamnit.” I groan, the words forced through my clenched teeth. Gruff was still perched on my shoulders, licking at his soft fur as if nothing at all had just happened, “Let’s get what we need and go home.” I mutter to the cat before I continued on my way to the store.

I still seethed and my eyes still burned with a red, scalding fire.

This wasn’t over.

##  **Patrick**

I splash my fin gently in the shallow water of the bath. The past few weeks had been more stressful than usual and I seriously just needed to relax for a little while. The bath seemed to be helping calm my nerves a bit. I had become really close with Pete and he was around almost all of the time. While I really loved it, it was hard to hide the fact that I was only half-human. This is why I chose not to have friends. I really was happy nonetheless.

Thankfully, Pete didn’t seem partial to water so we didn’t have much of a threat usually. There had been a few close calls since I’m an idiot at times, being clumsy as hell was also a main factor.

My ringtone rings out loudly against the silent bathroom walls, I reach out and grab it, letting out a groan.

**Pete:** _ Help! Being dragged to a family thing! Please come with!?? _

I can’t help but to laugh at the desperate plea.

**Patrick:** _ Sure, lmao _

**Patrick:** _ What time you need me? _

**Pete:** _ Be there in an hour, be ready or you are coming as is. _

I sigh and toss my phone aside, pulling the plug from the drain, letting the water run from the tub before flopping out and onto the floor, running my hand over my scales quickly to dry off.

I pull myself from the blood and grab my clothes from atop the bathroom counter, pulling them on. A simple yellow shirt that read  _ ‘Newport”  _ In big serif font across the chest, ‘ _ Rhode Island’  _ is beneath the big letters in a fancy lettering. I got it on vacation about a year ago. Simple black jeans are pulled on with Batman boxers beneath.

I look myself over in the mirror, did I look alright? I felt as though I needed to impress whatever family was there for some reason.

I sigh, leaving the slight stubble on my face, it didn’t look terrible. 

I make my way into my bedroom and put my phone on the charger, sitting on my bed and deciding to watch an episode or two of a show on Netflix to pass the time.

##  **Pete**

My car rolls to a stop in Patrick’s driveway, beeping the horn lazily, not wanting to walk up to the door. Patrick emerges moments later nonetheless, locking the door behind him before jogging over to my car, “Hey.” Patrick smiles, slipping into the passenger seat of my car, “Where to?”

“Hey.” I nod, “And, uh, we’re going to my aunt’s birthday… On the beach.” I hesitate, my legs were shaking at the thought.

“The, uh… The Beach?” Stammers Patrick, his eyes big and the same fear that laced my words were wrapped in his.

“Yeah.” I frown, “I don’t want to be there either… If you don’t want-”

“No! It’s fine, really. We can just spend time with each other, be miserable together, you know.” He feigns a smile, looking about as anxious as I felt. I felt my stomach drop.

_ What if I get wet? _

|||

I stand at the end of the dock, watching the waves slosh against the columns that were supporting the wood that I was stood upon. I notice out of the corner of my eye, Patrick’s shaky shuffling, panting heavily with panic written all over him. He catches my arm and clings to me like a drowning cat. Maybe he didn’t know how to swim.

“Pete, w-what are you doing out here? I-I… Can we go-... Go back to shore…? Please?” His voice was shaking as he looked up at me with big, blue, scared eyes, letting me go and stepping away.

“Awe! Come on! Look how pretty the water is!” I say, fully entranced by the way the waves danced beneath me. I knew full well how horribly dangerous this situation was, but I honestly didn’t give one flying fuck. The water was beautiful today, especially with the way the sun was laying over it like a blanket of shimmering diamonds.

I may be absolutely petrified by it but I really did have to admit that it was stunningly gorgeous.

“I-... I think I’m fine.” His voice cracks and causes me to look down at him finally.

“Come on, I hate the ocean too, I’m actually petrified of it if anything but just look how pretty! You have to some see it.” I gush persuasively, extending a hand towards the younger. Patrick stared at it for a second, taking in a deep breath and stepping closer to me and I take a step backward.

“Pete, don’t you dare throw me in.” His voice trembles horribly, going to take a step back.

“I’m not going to! I swear. I totally understand how scared you are, I am too… I would never do that to you. I wouldn’t take advantage of you like that.” I promise, getting a nod from Patrick who took another step closer to me. I overestimated how much room I had left to step back on as I moved away again, my foot just catching the edge of the dock, almost like the way your foot catches a stair before you slip. 

Panic overtook me as I knew I was fucked if I fell into that water, “Patrick!” I choke in shock, catching the blond off guard, both of us plunging into the cold ocean water below.


	4. Demon and Angel

##  **Patrick**

I try to catch myself and I try to pull Pete back up as well but he caught me off guard and is heavier than what I can support. My feet slip out from under me and I tumble over the edge of the dock. Panic runs through me and I almost scream. I saw the water approaching quickly, Pete hits the water first.

This is it. My life is over. Pete was going to report me.

I had accepted my fate when my feet had slipped, before I hit the water.

His eyes meet mine from the hole in the water where he had just hit it. Fear was wrapped thickly in them, unlike the last time.

We were swallowed swiftly by the sea. Pete shoved away from me as he attempted to swim away, I reach for him in panic. His hair turns a color that was so close to black I could barely tell that it had turned a purple. His legs evaporating as mine did, quickly replaced by a magnificent, shimmering, red tail. Pete struggles to use it, to get away from me, fear racking him as he tried to avoid looking at me. I catch him this time and he whips to face me, his eyes get wide as he studies me, noticing my blue tail with the golden shine to it.

Pete’s body was gorgeous.

I point to the ocean floor, our clothes sunk to the bottom. He pales and we collect them before I grasp his arm and drag him to a safe place.

|||

Pete and myself soon get to a small cove near Lover’s Leap that I frequented, wading in the shallow water. Pete sat, propped up onto his elbows, swishing his tail back and forth as small waves lapped at the shore. I was laid out on my stomach, half in the water, drawing little doodles in the sand with my finger.

“Pete?” I speak after a while.

“Yeah?” Pete turned to look at me. He looked so content.

“How-... How did this happen to you?” I ask, “When you jumped the other day, you didn’t change when you hit the water.” I explain and watch a confused expression overtake him, “I was the one who jumped in after you.”

“I-... It happened that day… When you brought me home I went to shower and suddenly I had a tail… I don’t know how.” He shakes his head.

“That’s impossible!” I cry, “Only if you’re brought back to life by a merfolk, half-breed or full-blood, you can suddenly become one!” I explain, “Or the curse of a full-blood could do it!”

“I know I wasn’t cursed. How do they bring you back to life?”

“A full-blood just has to touch you to revive you but with a half-breed, like me, you would have to push magic into them somehow, send them life. It’s usually done while-...” I pale, had I done this? Oh god, “Giving CPR or transferring air to something.”

“You just started acting really weird. Spill.” Demands Pete, his voice shaking as he already knows the answer.

“It can’t be, that’s impossible.” I shake my head, “It would explain a lot…” I murmur to myself.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Pete again presses.

Nervously, I look up at him, “You, um… You know how, you… Well, kept passing out?” I deeply wished this wasn’t true but it was the only explanation. 

“Yeah…?” Pete looks at me, awaiting the inevitable.

“So, basically, well… Pete, you died… I brought you back to life without even knowing that I did it… I’m sorry that I doomed you to this stupid burden. I understand if you hate me. I didn’t think you were dead. I could’ve sworn you were breathing but I mean, I wasn’t really thinking it through.” I knew that this stupid tail was like a prison sentence and he could be killed if anybody found out. I felt horrible but I was glad he was alive.

“You  _ saved _ my life.” Pete grabs my wrist, “You shouldn’t be sorry for that, Patrick.” He drops my hand and flips over onto his stomach, tossing an arm over my shoulders.

“But, this is no way to live, Pete… Constantly living in fear. I’d personally rather be dead than have this stupid curse hanging over me. Sadly, I was born with this abnormality.” I admit with a long sigh.

“Listen. I’ve never wanted to die more in my life than when I jumped that day, you saved me and I’m  _ happy _ . I get to be here to keep you company to repay you for my life. You showed me that life  _ does  _ get better, I just needed to wait.” He told me and I nearly began crying.

“You saved me too. I was too afraid to meet people because if I got wet then they’d send me away. I was still worried with you but you genuinely cared. If it were anybody else on that dock, they probably would’ve thrown me in.”

##  **Pete**

I sigh, pulling Patrick into a tight side-hug. We said nothing more. We didn’t need to. We lay in the water and Patrick doodles in the sand around him with his index finger. I tap the bottom of my fin against the ground, bouncing it, like I do with my leg, out of habit. 

I had rolled onto my back, subtly watching Patrick make art of the ground as he laid out on his stomach. I can’t help but to smile at his concentration, he made the cutest face. Patrick’s brow my creased, his small eyebrows practically knitted together, his tongue stuck out just barely past his moist lips as he bit down on it, his blue eyes were squinted slightly as he was completely focused on what he was doodling.

A soft, breathy-laugh escaped my lips as I watched the half-breed, creating wonderful little sketches in the damp sand before him. Patrick's head whipped up at the sound, his concentration broken, “What?” He snaps, accidentally harsh.

I push myself up onto one elbow, sitting sideways, “Nothing… You just look cute.” It slips past my lips without my brain’s permission.

“What…?” Patrick is shocked.

“The way you look when you’re concentrating… You make the cutest little face and it’s just so precious.” I gush as though I were gossiping about my crush to somebody else that wasn’t the kid that my heart was beating for, “That’s one of my favorite things about people, their cute little quirks… Like, you know when people smile and their eyes get all squinty and the corners crinkle and-”

My voice is cut off as Patrick swiftly pushed himself up and planted his soft mouth to mine.

##  **Andy**

I reappeared in my apartment, running my fingers over the swollen, blue, lightning scars on my arm, frowning at them. Sadly, magic couldn’t fix this one. The only power to make the pain stop could be done by either Demons or Warlocks, their ‘evil nature’ (not always evil, but they’re seen as it), they get better powers, able to use forbidden spells and such. It was also dangerous magic. Warlocks were the most powerful of the three of us, they get both the power of the devil and the powers of a god and that was a  _ wicked _ combination. They were destined to live lives of sin and evil, living in solitude.

A sigh escaped my parted lips as I left the house again, magicing myself to look normal. Hopefully it worked. I needed a coffee and some food so I decided on my usual place, my favorite. It was called ‘Heaven’s Gate’. Ironic, I know. 

I did originally check it out to see what the hell the name was for and let me just tell you, if they had sandwiches, pastries and coffee like that up in Heaven, I would be living there right now.

I step inside, taking in a deep breath through my nose, letting the sweet scent of the place fill me, “Hi, Andy. The usual?” Asks the woman who was almost always here, Rose.

“Yes, please. Could I also add on an Avocado and Maple-Glazed Tempeh sandwich?” I ask her. It was something I’d been dying to try for a while now.

“Anything for you, Andy.” Beams the woman as she went to fetch his order.

“Thank you, Rose.” I give her a small smile before sitting down at one of the small tables near the counter, staring down at my phone. My head lifts at the sound of the door-chime, signaling somebody had just walked into the small cafe. 

My breath hitches in my throat, this man was gorgeous, flawless even. He was one of the best looking people I’d ever seen. I turned my head down and a pink flush washed over me at the sin that had just flooded his mind. This wasn’t normally like me, it felt weird.

But, I liked it.

“Hello.” The man spoke after ordering something, sitting just before my red-faced self.

“H-Hi…” I stammer out as I look up at him. Even better looking up close. I could scream. If I weren’t already an angel, I’d surely be sent to hell for the things I was thinking right now.

“What’s a cutie like you doing  _ alone  _ in a place like this?” Smiled the soft-hearted man before him. Due to my flustered man or, I’m sure that he could see right through me.

“Uh… I-I’m single…” I blush brighter, “What’s a handsome man like you doing here alone?” I tried to flirt back.

“Single as well… Does this sweet and single boy have a name?” I nearly squeak as he asks, my face even redder now. I won’t look him in the eye as it was unbelievably noticeable how flustered I was and my magic swam in me, making my eyes glow brighter than usual.

“Uh… My-... My name?”  I stutter, forgetting for a second, “Andy.” I speak as my heart pounds.

“Cute name. Really fits that adorable smile of yours.” Says the man. He’s cool as ice, not a single hint of a tremble or stutter in his voice, “Name’s Joe.” He tells me with a seductive smirk. My heart is about to beat out of my chest, “Do you by any chance have a phone number for me to call…? Andy.” The way he says my name makes every hair on my body stand on end. He had this confidence that I had never seen before.

“Yeah! Um, I-... I do.” I fumble with my phone, unlocking it and pulling up a new contact slot, thrusting it eagerly toward the stranger, my hands shaking. The man took it from me, adding himself and shooting a quick text to his phone before handing it back.

“Andy!” Calls another one of the usual workers, Jasmine, “Your food’s ready!”

“Oh, shoot, well, I’ve got-” We freeze as our eyes finally meet.

“No…” Breaths Joe, his eyes drooping as he looked into mine, defeated.

“You-... You-... You’re a Demon.” I stay, half standing, looking into the blue eyes flaked with red.

“You’re an angel.” Joe’s speaks, getting to his feet, I follow, “This is our secret now, Andy.” His voice is cold and I don’t know what I’m getting myself into. Joe reaches out and touches my arm and I feel cold. My eyes land on his hand covering the black handmark that was left from the Warlock. It doesn’t hurt anymore.

Something overcomes me, “See you later, Joe.” I lean over and press a gentle kiss to his hot cheek, a freckle is left in its place. 

“Uh-... Y-... Yeah…” Suddenly, the man’s smooth, strong composure is lost, a soft smile cracking over his face as his hand goes to where I had just left a kiss.

Now I know how Romeo and Juliet must have felt.


End file.
